She's Everything
by AllAtOnce215
Summary: My first Rent fic.Its not very good but I tried.Its Mimi's birthday.thats all I'm saying


Shes Everything

I own nothing

It's getting closer to Mimi's birthday and Roger decided to do something special for her.He has been working on a song for the past week and a half and everytime Mimi would ask if she could listen to what he had so far he would say no.

It was finally Mimi's birthday and she lightly knocked on the door to Mark and Rogers loft. Mark opened the door, a bowl of cerel in his hands and lets her in.

"Happy Birthday" he says to her.

"thanks" she replies as she tip-toes into Rogers room.She looks over at his sleeping figure on the bed. She smiles for a moment and walks over to him,gently laying down beside him. She props herself up on her elbow. Mimi watches Roger sleep for a few minutes, smiling to herself. _ He looks so peaceful._ She thinks to herself. After another minute, she leans in and gently kisses Roger on the lips to wake him up.

"Wake uuuuuup" she whispers against his lips

"mmmmm" Roger moans as he begins to wake up. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her so that she is laying on top of him, and continues to kiss her.

"Good morning" Mimi says smiling as he opens his eyes.

"Happy Birthday" he whispers.

A few hours later,after everyone had said happy birthday and everyone had gone out to celebrate, Roger pulled Mimi up to the roof with him for her birthday gift.They both sit down and he picks up his guitar, but before he begins to play he warns her.

"I thought I would try something new.tell me if you dont like it, okay?"

"alright"

And so he began

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody  
_

As Mimi listens to the song,she could feel the tears burning behind her eyes as she watches and listenes to the man she loves with all her heart so intently.

_  
She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving_

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me  


By now, the tears are freely falling down her face.

_  
She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for_

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me

Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  


When he finishes, he takes his hand in hers and pulls her up to stand with him. "After April dies,I was miserable," he begins,"I thought I would never be happy again.Then you knocked on my door, asking if I had a light. Mimi, I knew from that moment that I was in love with you.Each day we spend together,I only love you more. You showed me how to be happy and smile again.You showed me how to laugh and have fun, now its my turn. Let me show you that I want us to be together for the rest of our lives." Roger bends down and gets on one knee. It is now that he pulls out a small velvet box from his jacket pocket. Mimi puts her hand over her mouth and gasps.

"Oh my god" she whispers to herself as tears begin falling from her eyes.

"Mimi Garcia Marquez,will you marry me?" Roger asks looking the love of his life in the eye.

"Oh my-YES! Of course! Yes! I'll marry you" She replies as he slips the ring into her finger, stands up and lifts her by the waist,spinning her around in circles, with their foreheads touching.When he finally does put her down, they kiss each other with so much passion and love,Mimi is conviced their were fireworks.


End file.
